Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is the world-renowned fastest thing alive. Able to go from Zero to Mach Speed within just a few seconds. Were it not for his shoes, his feet would catch fire from the friction generated by this speed. He's saved the world several times from the clutches of Dr. Eggman and various other foes. He has many friends he can depend on in a pinch. Wind Mastery Ever since Sonic first used his attack of Sonic Wind in SA2 many have seen him as a master of this element. This was further displayed in Sonic Riders where Sonic was able to attain Jet's level of mastery of the wind and utilize it effectively. This Mastery of Wind can be attributed to how he's able to run so fast and resist drag. By basically moving the wind around him and making less of it actually hit him, he reduces drag. A hypothesis to this would be the blue wind you see moving around him when he boosts in Sonic Unleashed and Sonic Generations. Though this could be just an aesthetic effect to emphasize how fast he's running. It does leave one to wonder, could it be the wind he's parting in front of him that's making that cone? Sonic Boom In this fanfic Sonic has used an offensive attack known as a Sonic Boom. It is a punch that delivers the force used to break the sound barrier delivered straight to the target. Sonic initiates it by using his mastery of wind to generate a sphere of wind above his fist, as this forms he vibrates his arm to generate heat and sound in the wind. Creating a torrent of wind and sound that soon is streaming around his arm, ready for use. Upon striking a foe, the energy accumulates to the point of impact and explodes. The explosion shatters the sound barrier and all that wind and sound just rip right through the foe, damaging all internal organs, bones, and even mechanical equipment caught in the area of effect. No open wounds, no missing limbs. Just a mess on the inside is left from the attack. Known injuries are multiple organ failure due to the energy tearing through them, multiple broken bones, and of course internal hemmorrhaging. To a robot, this would fry their circuits, destroy most of their functionality and if the hit is in the right spot, destroy their core and disable them permanently. The downside to this move is that Sonic himself is injured. For every action has an equal and opposite reaction. Each time he uses it he risks breaking something. Both times he used it in normal form his arm was broken. Though the second time was less severe due to practicing more tame versions of it to learn how to part the backlash away from his arm. When in Super Form, this move is renamed to Super Sonic Boom. It contains twice the force of a normal one, and can even cause limbs to be blown off the target. The only time he used it was with the Super Harmonic Blast and some of Luna's magic laced in it. This made it the Super Harmonic Sonic Boom, allowing Sonic to finally defeat Stargazer once and for all. (more info on Sonic will be added at a later date. so until then. peace out.) Trivia *The Sonic Boom and the backlash it has was inspired by Naruto's Rasenshuriken. Which broke Naruto's arm the first time he used it in the manga. Both of these attacks are wind natured. Another thing in common is that both attacks destroy their enemies from the inside, leaving no external injuries yet leaving the insides of the target a complete mess. Though with enough power they can be made to obliterate inside and out, such was seen when Naruto destroyed one of the Pain paths with it, rather than disabling it like Kakuzu was. *The Sonic Boom changes its name based on what form Sonic is in. Normal = Sonic Boom. Super = Super Sonic Boom. Hyper = Hyper Sonic Boom. *Sonic's transformations are based on sound waves. Super Sonic is a higher frequency than sonic waves and it known as Mach 1 in speed. Hyper Sonic has a much higher frequency than Super Sonic reaching above Mach 5 in speed. The Sonic Boom attack grows in power in proportion to the frequency/speed increase. meaning a Hyper Sonic Boom would most likely obliterate the target from the impact.